


The blue in the massive red

by Whavey



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whavey/pseuds/Whavey
Summary: What if Allura had resisted Xanthas' feeblemind and Xanthas decided to clear her out for good?Spoilers for episode 77: Clash at Daxio
Relationships: Kima/Allura Vysoren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	The blue in the massive red

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Not the best author, but this has been spooking around my head since I started the rewatch of Vox Machina and watched episode 77. If anyone wants to rewrite this and do a better job, please tag me!

Kima did not trust Xanthas.

Sorry, to make it a bit more clear:

_Kima did not trust Xanthas_

She had known of the wizard for years through Allie’s stories, but he never seemed like a man that would fight for his believes, but one that would be standing back until the war was over. So when he came in, badly wounded and requesting to speak to Allie alone, she had gotten worried. She decided to take a stroll over the walls that guarded fort Daxio when the attack had started to happen. As she was rushing to aid the frontlines against the attack, a messenger stopped her in her tracks, told her General Ellie had asked for her in Allura’s meeting room. Cold dread had filled her heart as she dashed inside, to the room. General Elle stood with his soldiers over a body, clad in bright blue robes with a beautiful golden trim. Allie’s dress. Surrounding the body was a pool of blood. As Kima approached, the General commanded the soldiers out. Kima didn’t feel anything as she dropped next to the body of her girlfriend. The smell of magic lingered in the air, but not Allie’s soothing tinge, a darker, more morbid one. Xanthas. Even his smell had not yet left the room. The blood soaked Kima’s gambeson and pants as the halfling pulled Allie into her lap and gently tapped her cheek. “Allie?” she softly whispered as she took in the pale, cold face. Kima let her eyes slide down to the wound, and the fancy dagger sticking out. Kima ripped the blade out and laid her hands on the wound, willing Bahamut’s magic into the wound. The warm glow did nothing to heal the torn skin, the essence of life her magic tied to, gone. Kima rose as if she was in a far place. “Guard the room. Let no one enter until I do. Do not spread word of this. I will fix this.” Kima growled to the General before picking up her Holy Avenger, and storming out.

*-*-*-*

The party called Vox Machina had reached Fort Daxio in the nick of time to help the stationed guard defeat the attackers. As they were landing their killings blows against the Gatekeeper Xanthas, the group noticed a tear stained face, belonging to a dear halfling friend of theirs, going berserk against several attackers, before her eyes took on a new glow when she noticed Xanthas. Her hits frightened the party, the savageness unfamiliar to them. As Kima struck down the Gatekeeper, her eyes focussed on Pike. “Follow me.” Kima had barely managed to get out before she took Pike by her wrist and dragged her back to the fort. Vox Machina had followed, this side of Kima unknown to them.

Kima led them to one of the best guarded rooms within the keep, two soldiers keeping guard. Upon Kima’s arrival, they stepped aside and let the grieving woman past. The moment Pike set foot in the room, they could smell the heavy iron smell of blood. It was not until Keyleth let out a tiny scream of despair and shock, that the group started running to Allura. It was clear the body had been dead for longer than it would take for the revivivy spell to take hold. Grog and Vex went over to keep Kima away while Vax, Pike and Keyleth started working on the body. “Is there a clean dress somewhere?” was Pike’s silent question, and Kima nodded and pointed to the chest in the corner. Keyleth went to grab it while Vax lifted the body of the arcanist. Pike then used her magic to destroy the blood and cleared out a part on the massive meeting table for Vax to put down the body. “We need a temple, if this is to succeed.” Pike muttered, taking notes of the wounds in Allura. Vex, ever the perceptive one, picked up a long wand, looking like it could cast magic. “Kiki? Is this…?” Vex started as Keyleth rushed over, the simple blue dress in her arms. Keyleth took one long look at it and then to Kima. “Xanthas did this, I presume?” she said, and all Kima could do was a single nod. Keyleth then turns to Pike. “The traitor tried to Feeblemind Allura, but she resisted the spell. He must’ve needed a clean way to keep her off the battlefield so she couldn’t shield.” The Druid speaks and immediately the group tenses. “Pike, where to?” Grog says, and Pike turns to him. “Vasselheim, I’ll need Sarenrae and the acolyte’s help.”

As Grog released Kima and went to pick up the limp body, Vex took his place as they started a mad dash to the trees. Keyleth, glad to have saved the right amount of power to open a tree to Vasselheim, leading the group. Mere minutes later they found themselves in a beautiful temple, too close to Vord for Kima to be comfortable with. Grog was being instructed to take Allie into a different room, as Vex put her hand on Kima’s shoulder. “Get cleaned up, tomorrow we’ll put her back on her feet.” The soft command was issued from the half-elven ranger. Kima was lead to similar bunkbeds as she had in Vord’s sanctuary, where she was left alone until morning.

Come morning, Grog came to wake her and led her to this beautiful place of worship, where Pike was already working on the right runes and enchantments. As she completed the circle and started her incantation, she turned to the group. Vex’ahlia stepped forward and grabbed Allie’s hand, spoke something to her, before placing one of Percival’s residuum shards on Allie’s chest. The residuum moved and vibrated, working as an amplifier for Pike’s magic. Then Keyleth stepped forward, her face stained with the tears she shed, as she put down a flower on Allura’s body, similar to the one she gave to scry on Allie. Keyleth’s plea was simple, easily heard. “Don’t die, I already lost one mother figure.” Pike then turned to Kima, who was barely able to drag herself into the circle and hopped onto the low stone Allie laid on, braiding the clean hair as best as she could. “This wasn’t supposed to happen Allie. You told me you’d marry me after the conclave was defeated. You told me all those plans you wanted to do now that we were back together.” Her tears started falling again. Kima did the other braid as well as she continued her plea. “Emon still needs it’s greatest defender. Selda still needs your friendship. Drake will actually kill me if I let you die. I beg you, come back.” Kima pleaded softly, so softly that Vox Machina couldn’t hear it, before pressing her lips to Allie’s cold ones. “I love you.”

Kima retreated from the circle as Pike finished her incantation, the warm Everlight glow starting to mix with a more platinum glow, almost as if Bahamut was helping. Agonizing minutes went by of silence, before the lightest gasp was heard. No one could stop Kima from flying forward as Allura’s heart started beating again. The golden haired woman who was just brought back, felt like she was looking at an angel as Kima moved into her field of vision, basked in the golden and silver light. The tears that were flying, the pain in her stomach. Allie used the little strength she had to put her hand to Kima’s cheek before the halfling just gave up all pretence of strength and collapsed into her lover’s chest. The two cried as Vox Machina left the two women that had helped them do the impossible, and gave them some well deserved privacy. Kima’s silent “I am sorry” pleas mixed with Allura’s “I should’ve trusted you, you were right” was for a long time all that was heard in the temple, until Kima helped her love up and dragged her to a bed, for some proper rest.

Come evening, Allie managed to persuade Kima to at least dine with her friends, who she felt a great debt to now. The seven of Vox Machina watched the two blonde women enter the dining hall, seemingly in a better state than the day before. During dinner, Keyleth shared her theory with Allura, who confirmed she resisted a mental attack and as she turned to defend herself, was stabbed by Xanthas. Kima and Percival’s confirmation at the traitor’s death, seemed to relieve Allie some. And before long, Allie managed to teleport them all back to fort Daxio, to regroup and then to continue their fight against the chromatic conclave.

That night, as Allie is sleeping the last bit of her exhaustion off, Kima wrote a letter to Vord to tell him to not expect her back. Her place was not in some sanctuary hitting whatever Vord told her to hit, but hitting the people that were after her beautiful girlfriend.


End file.
